pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Singerbabexo
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sally.JPG page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 06:19, 28 August 2009 Hey! Hello! just wanted to say I like your story! nice job! ~disneygirl94 Well, I don't know how to delete it myself, but you could request it by editing the page and typing on it. --Manta-bee 03:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) thanks! Thank you so much! oh yes, and I did read part one of your story first. Im glad you like my story! ~DIsneygirl94 ok! Oh hey! yes, I will do marabella and phineas if you like. I will get them drawn and posted up as soon as I can! :) not a problem! P.S Also, would you like for me to make up marabella myself? or would you like for me to just copy your version? let me know asap! thanks! !Disneygirl94 no prob! hey it's no prob! your welcome! I will get started on it sometime this wk! maybe weekend. Cause Im getting over a sickness right now. nice! your story sounds dramatic. Please... more. Today is my day off so I have a lot of free time and, well, I want to see what'll happen next ~PerryPerry Hello again! Hi! so here is what I was thinking... What if i make a version of marabella myself then post it up here so you can see it and tell me what you think? I can still do your version to if you want. ~Disneygirl94 Question. Can I change her head shape? she is turning out really well. I just need to change her head shape. And do you want long blonde hair or short? also, blue eyes? ~Disneygirl94 all right. Ok so keep outfit same right? and hey your on at the same time I am! :) nice! ~Disneygirl94 P.S If I am forgetting anything let me know! Remember In your last story 'Who is she', you forgot Perry. I think in your new story, you should add him. Please! He's my fave. --PerryPerry 04:56, September 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S: Why Marabella is so perfect? She has an awful past, but right now she's just perfect. That's kinda weird. Hey! There is my drawing of Marabella on my new Fanon blog. Not too nice in my opinion. What do you think about it? Your last part, I've no comment. And about Perry, I think he's going to stop Dr.D from building a 'Who-is-unhappy-now-inator.' Doof has terrible childhood, so he builds it to turn people lives unhappy. While fighting with Perry, he accidentally activates the machine, which then shoots Isa, turning her live from terrible to even-more-terrible. Her plans don't work, and Phineas gets really mad at her for messing up with Marabella. Sorry if my idea is stupid, that's all I can think of. - --PerryPerry 09:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Almost Done! Hello! just wanted to let you know that Marabella is almost finished! she will be up in a day or two! I hope you will like it! ~Disneygirl94 Done! Ok! here is Marabella! hope you like it! ~Disneygirl94 P.S if nothing shows up then I will try something else! Actually...... Actually, I kinda like that idea! and yes, i was planning on Ferb finding out that he really does care for emily. Thanks! that helps! ~Disneygirl94 I don't know I don't know right now. I just need idea's for more Ferb+Emily pictures. Btw, do you like that pairing? :D Oh yes, and more ideas 4 my story! anything would be great! Also, I just don't know what do draw lately. Im having a hard time finding that out. Thanks! ~Disneygirl94 great ideas Your upcoming eps ideas are great!check out your blog, I've commmented. If there is any problems with my ideas, tell me. Oh, and I've read your idea about Marabella old troop and boyfriend on Disneygirl94's usertalk. In my opinion, her old troop and boyfriend should visit her in Danville, well her boyfriend is bringing his new girlfriend with him, they just say hi! But Marabella gets very upset about this, plus the new troop leader is very cruel. She tells Isabella all this stories, as since Isa came back she has become her best friend(read my comment). Isabella, who is a very smart girl, then introduces Jackson's new girlfriend to a boy in Danville( Idk, Django?), so the girl quickly leaves Jackson, and Marabella gets back with him. And she also helps Marabella defeat that new troop leader. Marabella tells her troop that although she really enjoy living here, she still wants to live a life like before. Her mom and dad then sees that, and says that she can come and live with Uncle Albert on his farm, become the troop leader again and live the happy live again with all of her best friends again. She then says goodbye to all her Danville friends and goes. Everything is now back to normal. Phineas is a little bit upset, but he says that she must get what she deserves. Then he asks for Perry. Perry just comes back from his mission and is resting under the tree. And may be next you can focus more on Candace and her problems. That's my idea. And don't be so hard on Isa, she just tried to get Phineas attention. She's decribe as can get a little jealous and frustrated of some "thing" or someone that Phineas gives attention to more than her. That may make her a little herself. Can you be happy if someone don't know your feeling? I bet you can't. Beside, Phineas is too naive. How can't he know about that?Or he's pretending?If he's pretending to be so, now I think that's a little cruel. Sorry it's way too long. --PerryPerry 06:38, September 7, 2009 (UTC) im happy. good I'm glad. And yeah, Alyson does play Isabella! I love her too! she rocks! ~Disneygirl94 :) Who do you ship? Hey out of curiosity... who do you ship in Phineas and Ferb? just wondering.. Like anybody is fine. ~Disneygirl94 support! :D who do you like support as a couple? just wondering.. lol ~Disneygirl94